Under The Bed
by BUTOCXSZF
Summary: A room gets cleaned, what will they find?
1. Mess

Hello people! This is my first fanfic so be nice. I tried to keep everyone in character, but failed miserably. No flames please.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in the first time I posted this (whoopsy!), but I don't own beyblade.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Max, who was currently swinging on the ceiling fan.

"Max! Get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Ray warned.

"But I'm an airplane, I need to fly!"

"That looks like fun! Can I try?" asked Tyson.

"No, Tyson! Maxie please get down"

This was the scene that greeted Kai as he walked into the lounge room that Saturday morning. He walked over to the sofa, pushed it under the fan and threw a pillow at the sugar-high blonde hanging off it. Max then let go of the fan and fell onto the sofa with a thump.

"Thanks Kai" said Ray with a sigh of relief, but turning around he realized that Kai had already left the room.

Just then Max jumped up off the sofa and started running around the house laughing insanely and knocking over anything and everything.

"OW! RAY! SAVE ME!!!!"

"Sorry Tyson, but I…..uh….have to find Kai" said Ray quickly before running out of the room.

_Now that I'm safe_ he thought _I think I might do what I said I'd do, that way Tyson won't yell at me for lying to him._

He walked into the kitchen, no Kai; he tried the backyard, no Kai. He looked in his and Kai's shared bedroom, no Kai.

_Where could he be? _Thought Ray. Then he heard a sound coming from under the bed.

"ACHOO!"

"Kai?" he looked under the bed and sure enough there was Kai.

"Hn?"

"What are you doing under the bed?"

"Escaping"

"Get out from under there"

"Can't"

"Why not?"

"Stuck"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" called Ray, leaving Kai under the bed and running to the door.

It was Tala and Bryan; Tyson had invited them for a sleep over.

"Hi Ray!" greeted Tala.

"Hi guys! Come in!" said Ray before leading the two Russians into the lounge room where Max had tied Tyson to a chair and was now force-feeding him lettuce.

"What the crap?" asked Bryan.

"Long story short, Max had WAY too much sugar this morning" explained Ray.

"And where was Kai while this was happening?"

"Under his bed"

"Kai actually WENT under his bed? Is he feeling ok?"

"I dunno, but now he's stuck under there"

Hearing this Tala collapsed on the floor laughing hysterically.

"I'm surprised he even FITS under there" said Bryan, slightly more composed than his red-headed friend, _slightly_.

"Maybe you two could help me get him out from under there?" suggested Ray.

"Sure thing, Ray" said Tala, momentarily over his laughing fit.

Tala and Bryan followed Ray to his and Kai's room. Once inside they grabbed hold of opposite ends of Kai's bed and lifted it up, moving it about two metres to the left.

"Thanks" said Kai getting up.

"Whoa! Kai! How did all that stuff fit under there!" exclaimed Tala, pointing at the pile of stuff that used to live under Kai's bed that was now taking up more room than the bed itself.

Kai just shrugged and turned towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Ray, standing in the doorway so Kai couldn't get out.

"Kitchen"

"Oh no you're not! You're gonna clean this mess up!"

"Yeah, Kai, it's about time you cleaned out under your bed" agreed Bryan.

"Fine" said Kai, making his way slowly towards the pile.

TBC…

So, what'd you think? Review, people, review!


	2. Larry?

Sorry all my chapters are really short, I just way too lazy to write more.

"Hey! What's that?" exclaimed Tala, pointing at something pink in the pile.

Kai pulled the object out of the pile and held it up for all to see.

"A bra? You have a bra?"

"It's not mine!"

"Sure, sure, that's what they all say"

"I have an idea" said Ray "How about we seperate this stuff into piles, put all your stuff in one pile and the unidentified stuff in another, you can fight over it later"

"Good idea" said Bryan, taking the bra off Kai and throwing it in a space on the floor. "But I think I'll rename the pile, coz a bra isn't really an unidentified object. It is now the 'How the crap did that get there?' pile"

"Ooooooo, shiny" said Tala, holding up a pair of pink handcuffs.

"Pink?" asked Ray_ Why in all Hell would Kai own PINK handcuffs._

"Those aren't mine either. Mine are black, see" said Kai, holding up a black pair. " Are they yours Ray?"

"Na, mine are orange"

"Okay then, another thing for the 'How the crap did that get there?' pile" concluded Bryan, putting them with the bra.

"I was looking for that!" said Kai holding up a boot, the boot was then put in a spot now allocated for the 'Kai's Stuff' pile.

"Ray, aren't these yours?" asked Tala holding up a pair of black pants.

"Hey! You're right! How'd they get there?" replied a confused Ray.

"It looks like we need a new pile" said Bryan taking the pants off Tala and throwing them onto a vacant space on the floor. "That's Ray's pile"

_Is it just me or is something sliding up my leg _Thought Ray. He looked down just to make sure it was nothing. "AAAARRRRGGHHH! A SNAKE! YOU KEEP A SNAKE UNDER YOUR BED!!!! WHAT KIND OF WEIRDO ARE YOU?!!!!!"

"Stop screaming, Ray, you're scaring Larry" Kai replied, calm as ever.

"LARRY! YOU NAMED A SNAKE LARRY?!!!"

"No, Tala did, now what did i say about screaming?"

"YOU KEEP TALA'S PET SNAKE UNDER YOUR BED?!!!"

"He's not Tala's snake, he's mine, Tala just named him that's all."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP A SNAKE UNDER YOUR BED?!!!"

" He likes it under there"

"YOU'RE INSANE!!!"

"Calm down Ray. Larry won't hurt you." although Tala was enjoying watching Ray panic, he had to calm him down before all their eardrums exploded.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

_MEOW!_

"What was that?" asked Ray.

"Drugs" answered Kai.

"What?!"

"Drugs" repeated Kai, lifting a large, white cat out of the pile. "She's my cat"

"You keep a cat under your bed too? Aren't you worried that the snake might eat her?"

"Na, he only eats pizza"

"And speaking of pizza, I found some!!!" said Tala holding up a mouldy piece of pizza.

"I wonder if we could get Tyson to eat it" wondered Bryan, taking a close look at the pizza.

"Did someone say eat?" asked a voice from near the door.

The voice belonged to Tyson, who had managed to free himslef from Max (God knows how) and was now standing in the doorway.

"Hi Tyson! Want some pizza?" said a smirking Tala.

That statement earned him a whack on the head from Ray.

"OW! I was only joking! Jeez!"

"What are you guys doing up here?" asked Tyson.

"Cleaning out under Kai's bed"

"That mess belongs to Kai?"

"Mostly"

"What do you mean 'mostly'?"

"Well, that stuff over there is" said Tala, pointing to the evere-growing 'Kai's pile' (it now had a few shirts, a pair of pants and a belt in it along with the boot).

"Who's is the other stuff?"

"That stuff is Ray's" said Tala, pointing to the pile. "And we have no idea who the other stuff belongs to, feel free to help yourself!"

"Hey Kai! What's this?" asked Ray, holding up a large piece of material with poles sticking out of it.

"A tent, I think" replied Kai.

Tala collapsed in a fit of laughter and earned himself a second whack on the head in as many minutes, this time from Kai.

"Why is everyone hitting me today?!"

TBC...

Yay! A little bit longer this time!

Should I add another chapter?

Please review


	3. Sex?

Here's Chapter 3!!!

"Kai!" called Tyson, grabbing one corner of the tent.

"Hn?"

"Can I have this?"

"If you must"

"YAY!" exclaimed Tyson as he yanked the tent out of Ray's hands and dragged it to a corner on the opposite side of the room where he set up the tent and went inside."Ooooooooo. What's this?"

"What's what?" asked Tala, following Tyson into the tent.

The others heard a lot of banging noises coming from the tent followed by an "OW! What'd you do that for?" before Tala emerged triumphantly, carrying a bottle of sumthing.

"What's that?" asked Kai cautiously, fearing he already knew the answer.

Tala just held out the bottle so that Kai, Bryan and Ray could read the label.

"VODKA!!! Kai, where did you get vodka?!" exclaimed Ray.

"Tala, I think I have a few shot glasses in here somewhere if you need them" offered Kai, completely ignoring Ray.

"I don't like the sound of that 'somewhere'. I think I'm good without" replied Tala before taking the lid off the vodka bottle and taking a swig.

"What's Tala drinking?" asked Tyson, finally finding his way out of the tent.

"None of your business" replied Bryan.

"But he took it off me, that makes it my business! So, tell me what it is!"

"No"

"Aw come on!!!"

"No"

"Then at least tell me why he took it!"

"Coz he wanted it"

"Can I have it back?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so" _This idiot is REALLY starting to piss me off!_

"You can't tell me what to do! Besides, I found it! That makes it mine!"

"No it doesn't" _I swear, if he says ONE more thing about that damned vodka I'm gonna-_

"But I want it! Why won't you make Tala give it back?!!"

_That's it! This little punk's gonna get what comin' to him! _Thought Bryan as he grabbed hold of Tyson's wrist, pulling him towards the door and grabbing something off the floor before leaving the room.

"Uh oh!" said Tala, taking another swig of vodka.

A series of thumps were heard as Bryan went downstairs, dragging Tyson with him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!!!!" screamed Tyson from downstairs.

"What was that all about?" asked Ray as Bryan re-entered the room. "And where did the pink handcuffs go?"

Bryan just smirked.

Tala fell into another fit of laughter.

"What did you do to him?" asked Ray, hands on his hips, glaring at Bryan.

"Nothing" answered Bryan.

Ray just kept glaring.

"Ok, ok. I handcuffed him to Max. Happy now?"

"sigh At least it'll keep him out of the fridge" said a defeated Ray _They're all insane, I swear!_

THUMP!

"OW!!! WHAT THE?"

Something large and heavy was thrown in the general direction of the 'How the crap did that get there?' pile, missing by a about half a metre and landing on Ray's foot.

"Hey, Kai found a book!" laughed Tala, picking it up. "A heavy book, I wonder what it's called"

"The Bible" answered Bryan, reading the other side of the cover as Tala held it up.

"How do you know that?"

"Turn it over, idiot"

"Whoa, Kai has a bible. I know! I'm gonna be the holiest man alive!!!"

"How so?" asked Kai _Please don't let him be drunk! Please don't let him be drunk! Please don't-_

"BY EATING THE ENTIRE BIBLE!!!!"

_No such luck. Someone up there must really hate me today _Thought Kai looking up at the ceiling.

"Not while I'm here you're not!" said Bryan, taking 'The Bible' off Tala.

"AW!!!!" complained Tala.

WOOF!

"What was that?" asked Ray.

"Sex" answered Kai.

"WHAT?!"

"Sex" repeated Kai as a small. black puppy emerged from the still huge pile of stuff.

"You have a dog under there as well?"

"Yes"

"You do realise that you're gonna have to get rid of at least one these animals don't you?"

"You can't take Sex!!!! I can't live without Sex!!!!! SEX IS MY LIFE!!!!!" shouted Kai in a very un-Kai-like manner, throwing himself at Ray's feet.

_Oooooooookaaaay, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder _Thought Ray. "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of the snake"

"No! Not Larry!!!" shouted Kai, almost in tears.

Said snake then slithered out from underneath a pile of clothes and left the room.

"Kai, Larry's gone downstairs" said Tala, pointing to the door.

TBC…

What did you think? Should I stop or write more?

Please review, suggestions welcome.


	4. Pizza?

CHAPTER 4!!!

"_Kai, Larry's gone downstairs" said Tala, pointing to the door._

"He does that sometimes, he'll be back" stated Kai, picking up both Sex and Drugs and putting them on the 'Kai's stuff' pile.

They didn't stay there. As soon as Kai had turned away they followed Larry's example and went downstairs.

"Sex and Drugs went downstairs too" Tala pointed out.

"They can keep Larry company" Kai decided.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"I think Tyson found Larry" said Bryan.

"Um...Kai?"

"Yes, Ray?"

"How often do you let your pets roam free in the house?"

"All the time, why?"

"KAI! This isn't even YOUR house!!!"

"So, Tyson doesn't seem to care"

"Didn't you hear him scream?"

"He'll get over it"

"Go down there and get your snake under control!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Fine"

So Kai, Tala, Bryan and Ray headed downstairs, but what they saw when they reached the lounge room was not at all what they expected. Max was again swinging from the ceiling fan, but this time he had Tyson attached to him at the wrist.

"HELP!!!!" screamed Tyson.

Tala collapsed in yet another fit of laughter. This time it was Bryan's turn to hit him.

"OW!!! What'd I do?"

"Idiot"

"Where's the snake, Tyson?" asked Ray, ignoring Max for the monent.

"What snake? Is there a snake in here?"

"Yes, have you seen it?"

"AWSOME!!! Where is it?"

Ray whacked his head on the wall a few times before Kai dragged him away from it.

"I know Tyson's an idiot, but he's not worht the bruise" he explained.

"True, and we really SHOULD get him down from there"

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Tala.

"Maybe if we brought Pizza out here he'd get down all by himself" suggested Bryan.

"Good idea, Bryan, go get Pizza" said Kai.

Bryan walked off iin the direction of the basement.

_There's no pizza in the basement. Why's he going there? _Thought Ray. "Kai, Max won't get down just for a slice of pizza"

"Who said he was getting a slice of pizza?"

"You did, just then"

"No I didn't"

Just then, Bryan re-entered the room leading a large, white racehorse into the room. The poor horse had had its mane and tail dyed pink and had a large picture of a pizza drawn on his side in magic marker.

"YOU KEEP A RACEHORSE IN THE BASEMENT!!!"

"Maybe" replied Kai.

"What did you do to the poor thing?"

"Well, originally, he was a plain, white, horse, but that got boring, so we gave him a make-over."

"YAY! A PONY!!!" shouted Max, jumping off the fan to run over and hug Pizza, dragging Tyson with him.

"Now that Blondie is off the fan, I think we should finish cleaning." said Bryan, already making his way towards the stairs.

"Yeah, but first we need to recapture Sex, Drugs and Larry" just as Ray said this Sex and Drugs appeared at his side.

"You were saying?" asked Kai sarcastically.

"We still need to find that snake"

Said snake then slithered past Bryan and back up the stairs.

"See, I told you he'd come back. He knows where he lives"

"I think Larry just ate all your pizza" said Tala.

"Why do you think that?" asked Ray.

"The lump in his body, its shaped like a pizza box"

"But the pizza is in the fridge, a snake can't open the fridge"

Tala just shrugged and followed Kai and Bryan, who had already gone back upstairs.

TBC...

Sorry all my chapters are so short.

Not quite as good as the previous chapters, but hey, the next one will be better. Thst is, if you want me to write more, it's up to you.

Please review and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.


	5. Shut Up?

CHAPTER 5!!!

Ray decided he'd double check Tala's theory before returning to his and Kai's room. He went into the kitchen and noticed that the fridge was open and so was the freezer.

_Max, I swear you will never have sugar again._

He examined the contents of the fridge. Everything that had remotely resembled sugar was gone and, just as Tala had suspected, so was the pizza.

_That snake has GOT to go!_

His inspection of the fridge complete, Ray closed it and went back upstairs.

"What took you so long?" asked Bryan as Ray entered the room.

"Checking the fridge, why?"

"We wanted to know if these boxers belonged to you" said Bryan, holding up a pair of blue silk boxers with little pictures of elmo all over them.

"Na, those are Tyson's"

"What pile do they go in?" asked Tala.

"I say you put them in the ' How the crap did that get there?' pile" suggested Kai.

"It's your mess" said Bryan, following Kai's suggestion and putting the boxers in the appropriate pile.

Ray heard a rustling sound coming from inside the tent on the other side of the room.

"Hey, who's in the tent?" he had just finished asking his question when a small cow emerged from said tent. "Nevermind, I suppose this one has a name too?" _How on Earth did he get a cow in here without anyone noticing? And wasn't Tyson in there earlier? How come he didn't notice it?_

"Yeah, her name's Shut Up" answered Kai.

"What kind of name is that?!" asked Ray.

"A damn good one" replied Tala. "And appropriate too"

"How so?"

"That thing just won't do what its name tells it to"

"Okay then, let's get back to cleaning" said Ray, still confused as to how the cow got there.

So the four of them went back to sorting out the still massive pile of stuff that used to live under Kai's bed. About ten minutes later Ray discovered something rather strange.

"Kai, is that a goldfish in this glass?" he asked, holding up a glass that looked like it used to contain liquid, but had dried up over time.

Sure enough, when Kai took a closer look he saw that there was indeed a goldfish in the glass. What is strange about this, however, is not the fact that there was a goldfish in the glass, but the fact that said goldfish was still alive dispite the obvious fact that the glass had been empty for some time.

"You found Fluffy!" exclaimed Tala.

"Another one of Kai's pets I presume?"

"Yep!"

"It looks like you found Kinky as well, Ray" remarked Bryan, pointing to Ray's shoulder.

Ray looked down and saw that Kinky was in fact a giant tarantula and was crawling up over his shoulder and towards his neck.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!!!! A SPIDER!!! GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!"

"Calm down, Ray, it's just Kinky" said Kai, putting his hand out near Ray's shoulder and letting the spider crawl onto it.

"Okay, I've had just about enough of this, Kai! Before we continue, I want a list of all your pets and where they are!"

"Why would you want that?" asked a smirking Tala "I thought you liked surprises"

"Not these types of surprises, Tala" said Ray "And if I get one more surprise outta Kai today I think I'm gonna have a heart attack"

"Since you put it like that, I guess we could write you a list" said Tala, grabbing a notebook and a pen from a draw in Kai's bedside table. "It'll be like a table, showing you what type of animal they are, their name, who named them and where they are now."

"Thanks, guys" said Ray.

"No problem" said Tala as he, Bryan and Kai walked across to the other side of the room and went into the tent.

_And they went in there why? _Thought Ray.

TBC...

Wanna know what's on the list? I won't continue unless you tell me to.

Please review.


	6. List

CHAPTER 6!!!

Disclaimer: I can't be bothered to put this in all my chapters, but I think I might need it here. I don't own Beyblade, duh, and I'm not sure if My Little Pony is an actual TV series, but incase it is, I don't own that either.

LIST:

**Animal,** **Name, Namer, Location**

Snake, Larry, Tala, Kai and Ray's room

Cat, Drugs, Bryan, Kai and Ray's room

Dog, Sex, Tala, Kai and Ray's room

Cow, Shut Up, Tala, Kai and Ray's room

Fish, Fluffy, Tala, Kai and Ray's room

Spider, Kinky, Tala, Kai and Ray's room

Horse, Pizza, Tala, Lounge room

Duck, Cat, Kai, Kai's closet

Rat, Anal, Bryan, Kai and Ray's room

Chicken, Destructo, Bryan, Basement

Toad, Cuddles, Tala, Kai's closet

Ferret, Leroy, Tala, Kai's backpack

Bat, Bitey, Tala, Kai's closet

Rabbit, Pointy, Tala, Kai's sock draw

Monkey, Strip-Tease, Tala, Kai's closet

Slug, Tyson, Kai, Deceased (Kai's fault)

Squirrel, Andrew, Ian, Kai's underwear draw

Lizard, Blinky, Tala, Kai's old jacket (on the floor somewhere)

Penguin, Rex, Spencer, Freezer in the basement

Sheep, Chargey, Tala, Garage

Parrot, Talkie, Tala, Deceased (Bryan's fault)

Chipmunk, Nuts, Kai, Tyson's old hat (in Kai's sock draw)

Crocodile, Balls, Kai, Under the bathroom sink

Guinea pig, Bondage, Bryan, Kai's undwerwear draw

Meerkat, Rock, Bryan, Kai's pillowcase

Meerkat, Roll, Kai, Kai's other pillowcase (A/N: Thanks for the idea NKingy!!!)

Rock, Googley, Tala, Lost (Tala's fault)

END OF LIST (For now)

The three Russians finally emerged from the tent and handed Ray the completed list.

_Oh My God!!!_ Thought Ray as he read it. "What happened to Tyson the slug?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Stupid Tyson! Why does he have to be so annoying all the time? Sometimes I just wanna strangle him!!!! _Kai thought angrily as he walked away from the dojo to escape said idiot.

He paused when he saw a slug slithering across the footpath in front of him.

"Hello there" he said crouching down to get a better look. "I think I'll call you Tyson."

SQUISH!

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Ooookaaaay, what about Talkie?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey, Bryan! Guess what we bought!!!" called Tala from the front door. "A parrot!"

"Does he have a name yet?" asked Bryan, coming over to get a closer look at Kai's latest pet.

"I'm going to name him Talkie!" exclaimed Tala proudly, hugging the bird.

"He had better have a cage, I don't want this thing leaving presents all over the apartment." said Spencer, having gotten up from in front of the TV to take a look at Talkie.

"He does" Kai said as he appeared behind Tala holding said cage.

"Good, put him in it" ordered Spencer, already on his way back to the couch.

Kai and Tala put Talkie in his cage and then set the cage down on the little square table next to the couch. Five minutes later they got tired of watching TV.

"I'M BORED!!!!!" Tala complained.

"Why don't you two teach Talkie to talk? It'll give you something to do" suggested Ian. _ANYTHING to shut him up!_

"Good idea!" agreed Tala and he spent the rest of the week sitting next to Talkie, teaching him to say "Give me a cookie!".

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Give me a cookie! Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!"

"MAKE THAT DAMN BIRD SHUT UP!!!!!" Bryan was quickly losing his patience with Talkie and his inability to say more than one phrase. "OR AT LEAST TEACH IT TO SAY SOMETHING LESS ANNOYING!!!"

"We tried that, but he only likes to say 'Give me a cookie!'" answered Kai.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!"

TWO HOURS LATER

"I'm going to the arcade with Spencer and Ian, see you guys later!" called Kai as the three of them left the apartment.

Tala was in the shower, leaving Bryan all alone in the lounge room with Talkie.

"Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!Give me a cookie!"

"OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!!!!"

"Give me a cookie!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!!!!" saying this, Bryan let Talkie out of his cage and then proceeded to chase him around the apartment with a hammer.

Eventually Bryan caught the evil talking parrot and-

SMASH!

_Bye bye, Talkie _Thought Bryan happily as he walked back to the couch.

"Poor Talkie!" said a voice from near Talkie's cage.

"Tala! You weren't even here when I killed Talkie, you were in the shower!"

"Yea, I know, but this is my favourite show and I missed this episode"

"Tala! Get out of my flashback! You're screwing up the space-time continuum!"

"Fine! But I'll have you know that this was the best episode of My Little Pony ever made!"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"And the rock?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

Tala and Kai were standing at the edge of a lake; they had brought Googley the pet rock with them.

"I wonder how many times I can make him jump" wondered Tala, getting ready to try and skip Googley across the water.

"Tala! Don't do that!" begged Kai.

"Why not?"

"Coz, he's MY pet and I said no! Besides-"

Tala just ignored Kai and skipped Googley across the water, he jumped eight times.

"-I wanted to do that"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"You guys are crazy" sighed Ray. "Anyway, now that I know what all your strange pets are and where they live, we can get back to cleaning"

_I hate cleaning_ Thought Kai as he picked up another of his shirts and put it on the 'Kai's stuff' pile.

TBC... maybe

How did you like the list? Do you think I should add another chapter?

Please review


	7. Names

CHAPTER 7!!!

"Hey guys! We're home!" Hiro and Kenny had just returned from shopping for more beyblade parts.

"Max? Why is there a horse in the lounge room?"asked Kenny.

"I don't know, but isn't he pretty?"

"Tyson, why are you handcuffed to Max?" asked Hiro.

"With MY handcuffs! I was wondering where they were!" exclaimed Kenny.

Everyone went silent and stared at Kenny.

"What?"

"These are YOURS?" said Tyson.

"Yes"

"They're pink"

"I know, they remind me of Ming Ming" replied Kenny, staring off into space.

"Well, if they're yours, you can get us the key" said Max, it took a while, but he was finally over his sugar-high.

"You don't have the key?" asked Kenny.

"No, just the handcuffs"

"The key was with them last time I saw them so it'll probably be wherever you found the handcuffs"

"That doesn't really help us much, Chief, considering where Tala found these" said Tyson.

"Which was where exactly?" asked Hiro.

"Under Kai's bed, Tala and Bryan are helping Kai and Ray clean their room."

"Did Tala and Bryan bring a horse with them?"

"No, the horse is Kai's, his name is Pizza, and he lives in the basement"

Hiro started walking towards the stairs.

"Hey, Bro! Where're you goin'?"

"To talk to Kai about his horse"

"Wait for me, Hiro, I need to ask Kai where the key to my handcuffs is!" called Kenny, running to catch up to Hiro, who was already half-way up the stairs.

"Hey guys!" said Ray as Hiro and Kenny entered the room.

"What happened in here?! It looks like a bomb went off!" exclaimed Hiro, looking around at the mess on the floor.

"Believe it or not, this was all under Kai's bed." explained Ray.

"Oh my!"exclaimed Kenny.

"What're you two doing in here?" asked Kai, picking up something that looked suspiciously like a G-string and putting it on a pile.

"Kenny's looking for the key to his handcuffs, you know the pink ones linking Tyson and Max?" answered Hiro.

"Those are YOURS?!!!" exclaimed Tala, falling into yet another hysterical laughing fit, he was having lots of those today.

"Yes, and I need the key" said Kenny nervously.

"Good luck finding it in this mess!" said Bryan.

"Is it just me or did this mess get bigger since the last time I was in here?" asked Tyson, he and Max were standing at the door. "And is that soup I can see next to Bryan, under the book?"

Tala took a quick glance at the green, slimy-looking substance Tyson was referring to, and after exchanging a smirk with Kai and Bryan he said "Sure, Tyson, it's soup."

"YAY! SOUP!" shouted Tyson, running over to it (dragging Max with him of course), picking up the bowl and draining it in one gulp.

"Tala! Why'd you do that?!" yelled Ray, picking up a book and whacking Tala over the head with it.

"OW! Hey, I didn't think he'd ACTUALLY eat it!"

"Mmmmmmmmm, that was great! You got any more, Kai?" said Tyson.

"I'll be back" said Kai as he ran off in the direction of the bathroom, his hand over his mouth.

"Tyson, I think you should go see a doctor, that can't have been good for you" suggested Hiro.

"What do you mean?" asked Tyson.

"Do you know how long that's been under Kai's bed?" asked Ray.

"No, why?"

"We haven't had soup for six months"

"What?! You tricked me!" accused Tyson, pointing at Tala.

"You can't blame me! You were the one dumb enough to listen to me!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you too"

Kai walked back into the room carrying what seemed to be two meerkats.

"Rock and Roll got out"

"Where were they?" asked Tala.

"In the bathroom, drinking toilet water"

"Where did you get meerkats, Kai?" asked Hiro.

"I found them under a truck"

"He has a lot of strange pets" explained Ray, handing Hiro the list Tala, Bryan and Kai had written for him earlier.

"Why on Earth did you name a chicken Destructo?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Get that chicken under control right now or we're having chicken soup for dinner!" Spencer was not impressed with Kai's new chicken, which was now sprinting around the room, jumping from the furniture and breaking absolutely everything in its path.

CRASH!

"I got her!" called Tala triumphantly, after tackling the chicken he had finally managed to stop the destruction.

"Now take it and put it somewhere it can't do any damage" ordered Spencer.

The chicken was put in a cage and the cage place in the spare room and the door was shut.

"Who's gonna name this one?" asked Tala.

"I am" declared Bryan. "And I'm gonna call her Destructo"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Ineteresting. What about Bitey the bat?" asked Hiro.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"OW!!!!" screamed Ian.

"What happened?" asked Kai.

"YOUR DAMN BAT BIT ME!!!"

"Good bat, do it again"

"OW!!!! DON'T ENCOURAGE IT!!!"

"I have a name for this one!" declared Tala.

"What is it?" asked Kai.

"Bitey!"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Uh huh. Why did you name a monkey Strip-Tease? Or don't I wanna know?"

"You don't wanna know" answered Kai. "But I'll tell you anyway"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey, Kai! Come here! You gotta see this!" called Tala over the noise of the crowded market.

"What is it?" asked Kai, pushing through the crowd to get to his friend.

"A monkey! And he dances!"

"Whoa! A pole dancing monkey! I'm gonna buy him!"

"Haha! Yeah! His name could be Strip-Tease!"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Riiiggghhht. And Chargey the sheep?"

"Well, Chargey the sheep is a ram so the story behind his name is pretty self-explanatory" said Kai.

"But flashbacks are fun!!!!" Whined Tala.

"Fine, ONE more flashback."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SPENCER SAVE ME!!!! KAI'S SHEEP IS CHASING ME!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!" screamed Ian, running laps of the apartment, trying to escape the latest addition to Kai's odd collection of pets.

"KAI! Its YOUR pet! Make it stop chasing Ian and keep it somewhere it won't be tempted to do it again!" shouted Spencer, all this noise was ruining his favourite show.

"Ok, ok, I'll put him with Destructo in the spare room. Tala, help me catch him"

It took six hours, but Kai and Tala finally managed to get the sheep into the spare room.

"So...have...you...named...him...yet?" asked Tala, falling to his knees in exhaustion.

"I...was...going...to...let...you...do...that"

"Oh...in...that...case...his...name...is...um...Chargey"

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Kai, you're insane" said Hiro turning back to the mess on the floor. "What's that bra doing there?"

"Hey! That's my Mum's!" shouted Max.

TBC...

* * *

Good or bad? Want more?

Please review.


	8. Braindog

Hya everyone! Chapter 8 is here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Braindog

* * *

"_Hey! That's my mum's!" shouted Max._

"How do you know it's hers?" asked Tala.

"She was complaining about losing it a couple of months ago" explained Max.

"How'd it get here?" asked Kai, poking it with his foot.

"It was under YOUR bed. YOU should know" said Hiro.

"Well, I don't. Max, do you wanna give this back to your mum?"

"I'll take it with me when I leave"

"Good"

"Is that a G-string?" asked Hiro, pointing to the 'How the crap did that get there?' pile.

"I think so" answered Kai.

"Oooooo! Whose is it?" asked Tala.

Kai just shrugged, took a sock out of the mess and put it on his pile.

"I wonder if my gameboy's under there?" wondered Tyson, diving head first into the mess, dragging Max with him.

"Please tell me Tyson didn't just jump into that" said Bryan.

"Poor Max" said Ray. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"Probably not"

"HEY, GUYS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!!!" yelled Tyson, resurfacing with his head in some random shirt and holding up a blue gameboy.

"Tyson! Get out of my shirt!!!" shouted Kai, pulling said shirt off Tyson's head.

"I lost this at Max's house!" declared Tyson, still waving his gameboy around.

"If that's true, how'd it end up here?" asked Hiro.

"Magic"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Hey! What's that orange thing under that bag?" asked Tala, pointing to a glowing, orange circle, just visible underneath a backpack.

Kai picked up the bag and threw it onto his pile, revealing a large, swirling, orange coloured vortex.

"Ooooooo, pretty! I wonder what's on the other side." said Tala, shoving his arm into the centre of the vortex. "Ewww! It's wet!"

"Tala! Your arm's in the floor!!!" panicked Ray, hands over his mouth.

"AARRRRGGGGHHH!! It's climbing up my arm!!"

"What's climbing your arm?"

Tala pulled his arm out of the vortex and threw something that hit Ray in the face.

"A sock!" said Tala as he fell into yet another hysterical laughing fit.

"Tala! This sock is wet!" said Ray, pulling the smelly, wet thing off his face.

"Yeah, it's like a washing machine in that thing" said Tala, wiping his eyes.

"OW!!! Soap!"

Now it was Ray's turn to laugh as Tala rolled around on the floor in pain.

"Hey! I was looking for that!" said Tyson, picking up the sock. "I lost this last week"

"Maybe this is where all the things we lose end up" suggested Max.

"I think I'll test your theory, Max" said Kai, picking up Tyson and shoving him head first into the vortex.

As soon as Kai let go of him, Tyson emerged from the vortex, a pair of blue underpants stuck to his face.

"EWW!!! SMELLY!!!" screamed Tyson, pulling the underpants off his face and throwing them on the floor.

"Well, was it a washing machine?" asked Tala, his eyes feeling a little better now.

"Yeah, but those still smell nasty!" said Tyson, pointing to the underpants.

"If they came from a washing machine that means their clean" reasoned Kai.

"It should, but they're not!"

"Whatever"

"Hey! Those are mine too!" said Tyson, finally bothering to actually look at the dirty underwear.

"Idiot" said Kai.

Tala started laughing again.

"Kai, what's this? It looks like a brain" said Ray, picking up a photo.

"Braindog will kill your family" stated Kai, not even bothering to turn around.

"It's a dog? What kind of dog looks like a brain?"

"Don't insult Braindog! He will kill your family!" warned Bryan.

"How can a picture of a dog that looks like a brain kill anyone?"

"He's not just a picture! He's real! Trust me on this!" said Tala.

"How would you know?"

"Did you ever wonder why I have no family?" asked Bryan.

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"I pissed off Braindog"

"Riiighhht"

"Stop insulting Braindog! He can hear you!" exclaimed Tala, hiding behind Bryan.

"How can he hear me if he's not here?"

"He can see you as well" said Kai.

"How?"

"He sees and hears everything" said Tala, coming out from behind Bryan to pick something up off the floor. "A packet of chips? How could you lose a packet of chips?"

"Gimme!" said Tyson, snatching the soggy packet off Tala and devouring it, plastic and all.

"I didn't need to see that" said Kai.

Juat then another pair of wet, smelly underpants flew out of the orange vortex in the floor. They hit Kai in the face.

"Kai, you found my lucky undies!!!" exclaimed Max.

TBC...

* * *

This chapter was a bit crap, but I was having a bad day. I'm running outta ideas so please tell me if you have any.

Please review.


	9. COOKIES!

CHAPTER 9!!!!

Sorry this chapter took so long, I had school work and some idiot kid kept slave driving me (yes, I'm talking about you, Max!). I made it extra long to compensate.

Warning: There will be cookies in this chapter! (don't say I didn't warn you)

Disclaimer: No owny beyblade or cookies

* * *

"_Hey, Kai! You found my lucky undies!!!" exclaimed Max._

"Get...them...off...my...face...NOW!!!" said Kai, giving Max the do-what-I-say-or-I-will-drown-you-in-that-vortex-which-probably-has-more-of-Tyson's-dirty-underpants-in-it glare.

As Max pulled the pink boxers off Kai's face he notice soomething out of the corner of his eye.

_Is that a foot? _

"Is that a foot?" asked Tala, it seemed Max wasn't the only one who had noticed this.

"That can't be comfortable" observed Ray "Somebody pull them out"

Bryan grabbed the random foot and pulled hard. A young boy came flying out of the vortex and knocked him over.

"Daichi?" said Ray.

"Where am I?" asked Daichi, looking around the room. "This looks suspiciously like Kai and Ray's room"

"That's because it IS Kai and Ray's room" explained Bryan, pushing Daichi off him.

"Daichi, weren't you putting everyone's dirty socks in the wash?" asked Kenny, feeling a little left out as everybody was ignoring him (A/N: Including me...I sorta forgot he was there, sorry people).

"Yea, I fell in the washing machine and ended up here. What the fuck is up with that?!"

Just the a huge pile of wet, dirty socks flew out of the vortex and onto Tala's head.

"EEEEEEWWWWW!!!!" he yelled, jumping up and down, brushing them off his head with his hands.

"So that's why nobody can ever find any socks around here" mused Ray, watching Tala struggle with the socks.

"I'm hungry! Ray feed me!" ordered Daichi.

"Yes, Ray. Feed us!" agreed Tala.

"Fine, I guess we should take a break" said Ray. "What do you guys wanna eat?"

"COOKIES!" came the unanimous response.

"Ok, I'll make cookies"

Everyone rushed downstairs to the lounge room to wait for the cookies while Ray went into the kitchen. Tala got to the room first and came to an abrupt stop in the doorway.

"Oh dear" he said before the others crashed into him one by one, resulting in everyone landing in a heap on the floor.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Kai from near the bottom of the pile.

"Um...Kai, take a look around the room" said Tala.

Kai did as he was told, but still couldn't quite work out what had made Tala stop so suddenly.

"Notice anything missing?" asked the red-head.

Kai looked around the room again, this time he noticed a small pile of fluff in the middle of the room.

_That's odd_ He thought _Wait a minute..._

"Where the fuck is the couch?"

"Exactly what I was thinking" said Tala.

"Hey, look! Fluff!" exclaimed Max, crawling out of the mass of bodies to jump in it.

"Max, don't do that! You don't know where it's been!" scolded Kenny also freeing himself from the tangle of bodies.

"Tyson! Come jump in the fluff with me!" shouted Max, totally ignoring Kenny.

"Coming!" called Tyson, struggling to get himself out from underneath Kai.

Kai, amused by Tyson's pathetic attempts to get up, just lay there, smirking evilly.

"KAI!!!" yelled a very frustrated Tyson.

"Yes, Tyson" said Kai, still smirking.

"GET OFF ME!!!"

"No"

"GET OFF ME, KAI!!!"

"I don't see that happening"

"GET OFF ME!!!!"

"Kai, just get off him" pleaded Bryan, Tyson was yelling in his ear.

"Yeah, Kai. I think he's gonna explode if you don't" said Tala laughing.

"I think I'll wait for him to explode" said Kai.

"KAI!!!!" screamed Tyson.

Hiro, sick of having to listen to his little brother complaining, climbed out from underneath Bryan. He grabbed Kai, and threw him off Tyson.

"Thanks bro!" called Tyson as he ran over to join Max fluff diving.

"Now, where do you think the couch went?" asked Hiro after the three Russians had gotten to their feet.

"I'M HUNGRY! Ray is taking too long!!!" everyone ignored Daichi's little outburst as they were too busy looking for the couch.

"Not under here" declared Tala, lifting up the coffee table.

"Idiot" said Kai.

They heard a ripping sound coming from around the corner. Following the sound they found Pizza standing on a part of the missing couch, eating it. Tala just burst out laughing and collapsed into the wall.

"I didn't know horses could eat couches" mused Kai, watching the destruction his pet was causing with great interest.

"I think we should put him back in the basement, Kai" said Bryan, walking over to Pizza and grabbing his halter.

"Good idea" agreed Hiro.

Bryan led Pizza back to the basement. Then they all congregated around the remains of the couch. They told Max and Tyson what had happened and they both burst into tears.

"We...should...give...it...a...proper...burial" said Max between sobs.

"Get a grip! You're crying over a couch!" shouted Bryan.

"Don't insult Couchy!!!" yelled Tyson.

"Oh great! Now they're naming it!"

"Couchy was our friend! He deserves our respect!" shouted Max.

"Will a proper burial for Couchy make you shut up?" asked Kai.

"Yes" answered Tyson after about ten minutes of intense thinking.

"Fine, shall we cremate him or bury him in the ground?"

"Cremate him, then spead his ashes around the room" said Max.

"Is it absolutely necessary to cover the lounge room in soot?" asked Kenny as they made their way to the backyard with the remains of 'Couchy'.

"Not soot, ashes" corrected Tyson.

"Ok, anyone got a match?" asked Tala, having dug a hole and dropped the couch's remains into it and covering them with petrol. (God knows where they found petrol)

"I have a lighter" offered Kai, pulling a bright red cigarette lighter out of his pocket.

"Ooooooooo shiny!!!" exclaimed Max, staring at the lighter as though hypnotised.

"That'll do. Give it here" said Tala.

Kai passed him the lighter and he lit a corner of the fluff before stepping back as 'Couchy' went up in flames. A few minutes later the flames disappeared, leaving a small pile of ash in the hole.

"Now to spread his ashes in the lounge room!" said Tyson, jumping into the hole with an empty jar and collecting the still warm ash from the bottom.

"Uh...Don't you want to...uh... keep the ashes. To...uh...remember him by?" said Kai, trying to save what was left of the lounge room from being sootified.

"You have a point" said Max. "Put him on the mantlepiece Tyson"

Hiro, Kenny, Kai, Tala and Bryan all heaved a sigh of relief, the lounge room was safe, for now. Daichi on the other hand, was trying to eat Kai's scarf.

"Stop that...NOW!" said Kai, whacking Daichi on the head with a stick.

"Ow! Hey, I told you I was hungry!" that comment earned Daichi another whack with the stick.

"My scarf is not edible!"

They made their way back to the lounge room. Tyson took Max's suggestion and put the ashes on the mantlepiece. Just as they had all settled down to wait, Ray appeared, holding a huge plate of cookies. They all lunged at him and tried to grab it, but Kai emerged victorious. Holding the plate above his head so that only he, Tala, Bryan and Spencer could reach it.

"KAI!!!" yelled Daichi.

"Yes" said Kai, faking innocence.

"Let us reach the cookies!" demanded Tyson.

"No, I don't think I will"

"Kai, please!" begged Max, giving Kai the almighty, irresistable, puppy dog eyes.

Kai tried to resist, but failed. As he was slowly lowering his arms, holding the cookies out to Max, something lifted the plate off his hands. Kai opened his eyes, though not remebering having closed them and turned to look at the thing that stole the cookies. It was Tala. Kai tried to snatch the cookies off him, but he lifted them high above his head and , Tala being slightly taller than Kai and having slightly longer arms, Kai couldn't reach the plate.

"Tala!" said Kai, stretching as high as he could, the cookies just out of reach.

"Yes, Kai" replied Tala, smirking.

Tala's smirk faded as he felt something take the plate.

"No fair, Spencer! Now no one can reach it!" shouted Kai, still trying in vain to reach it.

While no one was looking, Bryan grabbed a chair, pushed it up behind Spencer and stood on it. He took the plate off Spencer and put it on the fan before anyone noticed anything.

"Hey! How'd the cookies get on the fan?" asked Max.

Bryan collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"Oooookaaayy. I'm not even going to ask how you got those up there" said Kai.

Max climbed onto Tyson's shoulders.

"Damnit! Can't reach!"

"Let me" said Daichi, jumping onto Max's shoulders.

They still couldn't reach.

CLICK

The fan started spinning, sending cookies flying everywhere. Somehow everyone except Kai, who was standing next to the fan's on switch, was knocked unconscious by the airborne treats.

"Now they'r mine! All mine! Mwahahahaha!" with that he gathered all the cookies and left the room, chuckling evilly all the way.

TBC...

* * *

How was that? You like? You hate?

Want me to add something to it?

Ask and you shall receive (if I can fit it in).

Please review.


End file.
